


Atychiphobia

by TheUnknown2ndCultLeader



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, Reddie, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnknown2ndCultLeader/pseuds/TheUnknown2ndCultLeader
Summary: Richie is below average in everything constantly getting by in life, very selfish and lazy even described as a good for nothing. Just as he got a second chance back at his part time job at a small cafe he also seemed to get a second chance at life too when he's suddenly kidnapped by a man and a women who see themselves as "healers" that "rehabilitate" people like Richie back into society making them "purified".
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Atychiphobia

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's made another story while they neglect their other ones? . . . I do be dumb, anyway if you're reading any of my other stories and wondering if I've abandoned the others the answer is no! I'm just stumped but I'm coming back! Don't worry! Anyway I hope you enjoy this one!!

Richie opens his eyes, his face buried into his single flat lifeless pillow that doesn't even have a cover on it, he hated doing his sheets, putting a cover on his duvet was an impossible task so he just doesn't put one on and fitting a sheet onto his mattress just isn't gonna happen so to substitute for one Richie just lays a blanket or towel over the spot he sleeps in. As he looks up and see's the sun coming through his blinds, a rare thing to happen since its always cloudy in winter, he quickly grabs his icy phone to check the time since his alarm for work didn't wake him up but just to his luck his phone doesn't turn on, he forgot to charge it last night, "fuck!" Richie grunts as he immediately plugs his phone in and jumps off his bed getting tangled in his blanket almost tripping him over.

He runs recklessly around his studio apartment jumping over Uber Eats bags littered around his frigid apartment trying to find some clean clothes but like every other day he struggles, until he's able to find a sooty stainless white shirt that was cramped between his bed and wall, as he yanks it out dust flies everywhere into his face shortening his breath a bit, the shirt is clean but its dusty as all hell and has plenty of creases in it but he puts it on anyway, grabbing a pair of his favourite jeans that are dark enough that they don't show as much dirt as his other clothes, once Richie has his clothes on he finally locates his signature thick black glasses, slings on his single snow jacket and throws his backpack over his shoulder with his phone, checking the time only noticing that he's just five minutes late, "oh thank god, I don't have to rush to work." Richie sighs a breath of relief as he leisurely continues on to work. 

Richie, now with a hot mocha from another cafe, walks down the brown snow covered back alleyway behind his cafe to enter through the back door to avoid Stan's cold glares for being late, even though its inevitable since he shares most of his shifts with the unfriendly boy. After prying at the door for a few seconds after it froze shut he finally gets it open, feeling the warmth cover his cold face Richie walks in without wiping the dirty snow off his feet dragging it inside across the clean floor and lazily pushes the door behind him shut but it only closes halfway, still a bit open letting all the warm air out but Richie continues on inside getting ready for work, he walks up to his locker setting his mocha on top as he usually does and puts his jacket and bag inside, taking out his beige apron and tying up his unkempt hair into a messy bun with a pink sparkly hair tie.

Just as he finishes his hair the door leading to outside finally closes stopping the cold from seeping in and he's greeted by his manager Mike, "Richie you're late again," he says in his patient and kind voice as he looks at all the grey snow on his just cleaned floor, then he looks up at Richie who is taking his final sips of mocha, "and could you please stop buying coffee from our rival business? You can just make it here." 

"Sorry man, I forgot to set my alarm and its mocha not coffee! Sooo I can still buy it." Richie apologetically laughs as he chucks his empty cup in the bin.

"Make sure you don't forget next time, you've been getting here late lately, today wasn't that bad you were only 20 minutes late, usually you're around an hour but this is your second chance back here and when you were fired before for being late this isn't a good look Richie, I'm trying to cover for you but my parents are going to find out and I can't be here to always cover for you, okay?" Mike finishes as he starts getting some empty boxes ready into a pile for the trash.

"Sorry Mikey," Richie murmurs with a sigh as we walks outside into the main area full of customers and noise, he gets behind the counter with Stan who is obviously pissed off for being left alone to work.

"Hey dickhead, do you even want your job? Because it really doesn't seem like you do, you're gonna get fired again and Mike isn't gonna be there to vouch for you," Stan says as he finishes up making a hot chocolate, "you know you really are going to fall over when Mike pulls his hand out of your ass." Stan says with huff as he walks off to give the customer the iced chocolate they ordered.

"Ouch Staniel." Richie dejectedly laughs as he leans against the counter looking around the cafe, it's a little small but that usually didn't matter since everyone often sat outside anyway but since it winter and everything is covered in snow that's forced all the customers to come inside . After a few minutes of serving the customers their usual straight coffee to the super sweet drinks that could barely qualify for coffee Richie see's a familiar face outside across the frozen road, "hey Stan here comes our favourite neat freak." Richie says giving Stan a grin.

"You're fucking serving him," Stan commands looking repulsed.

"Aw c'mon man, he's even worse with me! You've seen the way he looks at me, like I'm filth or something and he always give me a hard time!" Richie groans as he pleads with Stan to serve him instead.

"No fucking way man! You deserve it after being late, he also gives me a hard time, you aren't fucking special," Stan says staying near the coffee machine not daring to go anywhere near the front counter.

"Well Mikes special, he's always nice to him, actually treats him like a normal human being," Richie says with a scoff rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, it's really unnerving, one minute I think he has the hots for you then the next he has the hots for Mike, he's seriously got some issues," Stan scorns.

"Woah woah woah, what's with the hate? And him having the hots for me?! Ha! Don't make me laugh," Richie chuckles confused and shocked by Stan's comment.

"I keep trying to warn you but you never listen!" Stan says pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, "I've never seen him on a day you aren't here dude-"

"Ever heard of a schedule? I'm sure the dude has one," Richie cuts him off.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it but he only comes in once you're at work and I don't know if you're aware of this but it's never certain what time you're coming in, you can get here 20 minutes late to 2 hours late but he always gets here when you're here, not to mention the times when you're here on a different day covering someone else's shift," Stan finishes off looking past Richie watching a customer come into the cafe with the ding of the bell above the door.

Richie turns around to face his dreaded customer who already looks like he wants to chew Richie out but seems to be biting his tongue, "Eddie my love! What would you like today?" He asks with his usual messy grin.

"I'm still looking," Eddie sternly says not even giving him a single glance but looking straight past him to the signs behind the tall boy reading the list of drinks, "I'll have a small decaf vanilla Macchiato," he says sounding annoyed already, he looks Richie up and down as if he's ready to puke then quickly spurts out, "but I don't want it made by you."

"I'm sorry?" Richie says looking back up to Eddie bewildered and already tired of whats to come. 

"You look like you haven't showers in days and your hair isn't passing food work dress code, I mean whats the point of tying your hair up in a bun if half of it is going to be poking out anyway? I don't want any disgusting dandruff to land in my drink, make him make it," Eddie demands as he pokes his chin towards Stan who is already losing his patience with him.

"Uhh sure!" Richie says turning to Stan, "uh hey Stan can you make one small vanilla macchiato please?"

"Sure," Stan says through gritted teeth.

"Actually is your manager here?" Eddie asks tapping the top of the counter.

"You want my manager?" Richie asks confused.

"Well I don't want you to make my drink and he has a bad attitude, I wouldn't put it past him to spit in my drink or tamper with it," Eddie says tapping his fingers on the top of the counter.

"Hey don't say that, Stan wouldn't do that, he's a great barista, he won't spit in your coffee," Richie says knowing fully well he's seen Stan do it to him before but he can already see that Eddie already has his mind made up and pleading with him is useless, "lemme check the back," he says somehow still keeping up his customer service smile and gets up from leaning on the counter and heads to the back to get Mike, "uhh Mike we need you for a second." He says as he walks into the back room but he can already hear that Mikes on the phone to his parents, of course he's defending Richie for some past mistake he's made to them and that was enough to make poor boy turn straight back around heading straight back to the two equally pissed off guys that are having a back and forth argument with each other.

As Stan is giving his argument to Eddie as to why he wouldn't spit in his coffee the short boy see's that Richie has returned without the manager and is looks ready to now fire at him, "Where's the manager?? He's the only one fucking capable around here, why don't you have him?" Eddie says as fast as humanly possible, his face slightly red, Stan has obviously said something while Richie was away that has bothered him.

"We don't need our manager to make you a fucking vanilla macchiato." Stan sayss.

"Don't swear at me!" Eddie yells, "I want your manager!" He commands Richie as he stomps his foot.

"You swore at me first you little stalker!" Stan spouts leaning forward looking down at him.

"Stop calling me a stalker!" 

By now a lot of their customers have left because of the yelling and the smalls amount that have stayed inside are now just watching this whole argument happening. "You know what! You can leave!" Stan orders finally fed up with Eddies constant arguments, "I'm sick of you coming in here and constantly starting arguments with us! You're like the fucking mould on my laundry floor, every time I scrape you away you come straight fucking back and now you're prying in on our private lives! You fucking sicko! Go. Fuck. Your. Self." Stan finishes as he walks into the back to cool off, even he can tell when he gets worked up.

As Richie stands there absolutely shocked by what has happened, the little customers left are now whispering, discussing whether they should stay and try to enjoy their drinks or to just leave, Richie isn't gonna be surprised if they never return after hearing what Stan said to another fellow customer, then he looks at Eddie, who is actually looking back at Richie now but instead of the usual disapproving look on his face he actually looks sad and even ashamed this tugged at Richie's heart a bit and he felt a little pity for him. "Oh don't feel too bad, he always goes off like that but he doesn't mean it, he can just get a little carried away," he nervously says as he walks up to the counter towards Eddie, "y'know he's even called me a waste of oxygen before! Anyway hows that vanilla macchiato sounding?" 

"Y'know when in the wrong its basic customer service to just apologise not tell me your story," he says crossing his arms and looking away, "that drink better be free." He says with a huff walking over to a now empty seat that used to have a customer in it. 

After Richie hastily gets Eddies drink ready he quickly serves it to the angry boy sitting at his table alone, "here's your vanilla macchiato," Richie says setting the drink down gently in front of him, "and I'm sorry for the mistake on my colleagues half." He says as professionally as possible to try and get any brownie points with him, even though he is a huge pain to be around, constantly nagging and complaining he actually likes having him around, he seems kind of motherly in a weird way and it helps that hes cute. 

"Thank you, will he be fired?" Eddie asks with such an innocent smile that it was enough to make Richie blush a little for the sharp question he just asked.

"Uhh I don't know, probably not since this is his first screw up that I've seen but I guess its up to Mikey." Richie nervously laughs while rubbing the back of his neck.

Eddie taps his finger on the top of the table, "It doesn't matter if its your first mistake or second, yelling like that in front at a customer and calling them horrible insults should get you fired straight away," Richie is surprised to even see a calm expression on the boys face, its usually something between manic and disgust but the serenity is short lived as he lifts the cup to his mouth and takes his first sip, his cold eyes darting straight up to Richie's making even the tall boy feel small, "and this is decaf? Like I asked?"

"Of course! I never forget an order!" Richie quickly reassures as he feels himself start to sweat as he totally forgot about the decaf part.

"Okay," He says putting his drink back down.

"I'll leave you to enjoy it." Richie says as he turns back around heading back to the counter.

As Richie gets to the counter Mike and Stan walk out into the main room looking around, "Uh hey Rich? Is the customer that argued with Stan still here?" Mike asks looking around.

"Uhh yeah?" Richie asks confused as he should be able to see Eddie from where he is, "he's sitting right there," he says pointing back to the seat where Eddie was sitting but hes no longer there, "oh, I guess he left? Why do you ask?" 

"Well he said some pretty uncomfortable stuff to Stan that has made him upset and me quite worried for you guys, I think it'll be best if we were to just ban him as a customer because he doesn't seem the most safe." Mike explains nervously.

"Doesn't seem safe? Do you think Eds is dangerous? He's annoying but the guys harmless!" Richie laughs.

"He's a fucking psychopath Rich! you didn't hear the things he said to me while you were looking for Mike." Stan says utterly shocked that Richie is even standing up for him.

"What did he say?"

"He knew where I worked before here and he somehow knew you had been fired like fuck! I thought he was stalking you but that thing has been stalking both of us!" Stan says pushing his hair back.

"Stan you worked at a convenience store before this place and maybe he asked someone where I'd been since I disappeared for a while so don't worry guys! There's no need to ban him!" Richie says waving his hand.

"Well just to make this environment safe and comfortable for everyone I'm just going to ban him, I also can know how much of a difficult customer he can be, I've served him too you know!" Mike says as positively as possible before disappearing into the back of the store again. 

"You seriously sticking up for that guy? I can't believe you! What happened to you begging me to serve him?" Stan asks slightly betrayed.

"Well he's nice to look at-" Before he could even finish Stan already cuts him off.

"Oh my god, you're only standing up for him simply because you find him cute? You fucking pathetic simp, he's a fucking stalker but hey maybe you two are fit for each other, two fucking losers." Stan states utterly frustrated with Richie.

For the rest of his shift Stan didn't say a single thing to Richie, barely even looking at him but this isn't the first time this has happened by tomorrow Stan should be back to normal, its easier to just let him get his way instead of arguing back, when Richie really looks at it Stan and Eddie a very similar but that's probably the exact same reason why they always butt heads, after cleaning up and getting his stuff ready Richie heads back home but he needs to buy some snacks first. As he walks through the entrance of a convenience the same one Stan got fired from he walks past a commotion happening at the front where a women is yelling at them about attitude, she kind of reminds him of Eddie funnily enough, Richie grabs a basket and walks down to the chip isle straight away just grabbing whatever's on sale and just chucking it in then he starts pondering about what energy drink to get.

"You've got to be kidding me." Richie hears a familiar voice next to him, as he looks over its none other than Eddie.

"Eds! You shop here?" Richie asks surprised to see him here.

"Yeah when me and my mum need something quickly we come here because its close by." He answers.

"Oh you're a total mummy's boy then!" Richie jokes as he pinches the brown haired boys cheek but its short lived before Eddie quickly slaps his hand away.

"Don't do that! I hate that!" Eddie quickly yaps out, "anyway before you put your gross hands on my face I noticed that you only have chips and energy drinks in your basket, is that all you're getting?" 

"Uhh yeah! And from what I can see you only have trash bags and scrubbing brushes?" Richie asks confused on my he's being questioned.

"Please tell me that you have food to eat at home and that's not dinner." Eddie asks annoyed tapping the handle of his basket.

"Well I usually just order food but there's nothing stopping this from being dinner." Richie says looking down at his basket feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

"You're awful, why would you put your poor stomach through that?" Eddie says before Richie quickly chimes in.

"Aww does my little Eddie care about me?"

"Shut up. You should just cook for yourself how do people like you even function in society?" He asks not wanting an answer back, "I mean you don't really," he quietly mutters before continuing "At least attempt to try to make yourself a healthy dinner, for my sake, please?" 

"I can't make any promises I'm sorry but did you see the commotion at the front? There's a lady at the front yelling at the workers about manners, it reminded me of you and Stan had your little commotion this morning," He chuckles.

"Ah fuck that'll be my mother again! I'll go check on her she always does this!" Eddie says sounding like a typical embarrassed child even though he's not aware that he's the exact same thing.

But right before he can run off Richie quickly calls out, "oh yeah thinking about Stan you probably shouldn't come back to the cafe, you've been banned!"

Eddie stop and turns around "wait what?!" He asks shocked but then he hears his mothers calls for him, "ah fuck!" He murmurs as he turns back around to check on his mum.

"Well that explains the stalker thing, he just comes here, god Stan is just paranoid," Richie chuckles as he takes out his phone ready to bully Stan for being a little too psycho.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know how you felt about it in the comments!! 💛


End file.
